Gotham Christmas Tale
by Theodore Barrington
Summary: Sorry if the name is already taken. Couldn't come up with a good title. Basically a one-shot story about a convict escaping from jail on Christmas night. All feedback welcome. ENJOY!


Sirens. Blue and Red Flashing Lights. Crud, it's the cops already! I don't care though, nothing can stop me now! I think back briefly to those guards that I left wounded back at that accursed prison. Well that's what they get for getting a greenhorn to look after 'Desperate Jake!'. Can't believe that he fell for the old passing out routine. Nice gun though.

I hate these cops. Wouldn't even let my family come and visit me. And on Christmas too! It's snowing and everything! I think about Doreen and the kids, Bobby and Suzie. Huh. Bobby's probably playing with whatever toy he got this year. And Suzie, well it's her first Christmas ever, and she was going to spend it without her old man. It isn't right. That's why I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to get out of there. Being Christmas and all, most of the guards were at home with their families. Tough city as it is, Gotham still celebrates the holiday. Well so will we. As soon as I shake these cops!

I see a roadblock up ahead. Probably some street party. That won't stop me though. I just press the pedal to the floor and crash right through. People jump aside as I plough right through. The cops aren't following. I lost 'em, for now at least. They'll probably circle around the block. But I still have the head start. No….ah hell! I loose control on an icy patch on the road. The car sideswipes a lamp post, on the passengers side. I'm fine but my ride is totalled. Guess I have to foot it. I snatch up the gun and start running through the alley. I have about five shots left.

Having lived in this hell hole all my life, I know my way around. I can find our small apartment easily. I use a Wayne enterprises tower as a guide. Huh. That Wayne. Doesn't know how good he's got it. Living it up as a billionaire, never having to do a single damned thing. While the rest of us slog out guts out, struggling to earn a living and support our families. What would he know of suffering? Ah well. I'll be home soon.

I'm careful to skirt around Crime Alley. I'm desperate, but not crazy. Snow crunches under my feet as I pass through yet another alley. Suddenly there is a movement from above, and a dark figure flies down and land in front of me. Cripes, scared the heck out of me! I fumble around in my jacket pocket and pull out a torch.

######! It's Batman. Swell. Must have heard the chase. He won't stop me. I try to dash past him, but he intercepts me. Solid and unmoving.

I swing a punch at him. He blocks it and suddenly the whole world blurs and I'm on my back. He lets me up and I try again. No good. Instead of getting up I try something different. "Aw C'mon man! Have heart on a guy," I plead. Hey, I'm desperate.

"You wouldn't understand, I just gotta get home for Christmas. My family is waiting for me." He says nothing. I get up and prepare to charge him again. This time, he hesitates. Tough break. I pull the gun out from my belt and fill him with lead. I stare at him on the ground, unmoving. Woah. I just killed the Batman! Ha! Serves him right. No one is going to stop 'Desperate Jake'. Suddenly, my head begins to hurt. I'll have to get a painkiller when I get back.

"Don't worry kids, Daddy's coming!"

***

_Chief Commissioner Jim Gordon stood next to the Bat-Signal, smoking his third cigarette. He had meant to be quit, but it was just so difficult. His head snapped around as he heard movement behind him. There was the Batman, suit riddled with bullet holes. _

"_Good heavens man! What happened to you!"_

"_He shot me. Five times. Fortunately I was wearing the Kevlar body armour. I'll have a few bruises tomorrow, but I'll live."_

" '_Desperate' Jake Peterson. Charged with armed robbery and assault. You just let him go?"_

"_Well he needed to get to his family. It is Christmas after all."_

"_You actually brought that?"_

"_Jacob Peterson has about ten hours left to live. He developed a form an illness similar to Asperger syndrome the last couple of years. According to medical reports, while in prison, a brain tumour grew inside him. The operation would have cost around $500,000, the kind of money his family couldn't afford. No one wanted to tell him. So I let him go to his family one last time." Batman turned away. Deep inside, he was pained that his own parents were not around to celebrate Christmas with him, so he let Peterson get away. He was a hard man, but not inhuman. He'd make sure that the Peterson family received a sizeable donation courtesy of Bruce Wayne in the next week. _

"_Well I guess you do have your reasons. I'd better get back inside. Goodnight then."_

"_Good night Jim. Merry Christmas."_

"_Merry Christmas Batman."_


End file.
